


New additions to the family

by skinnyallie



Series: But if we go down, at least I'm in good company [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, and Dani is badass, but don't you worry the ending is happy, in which misery loves company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnyallie/pseuds/skinnyallie
Summary: She was surprised when Malcolm told her Bright was only an alias, that his legal name is still Whitly. And he was surprised when Dani confessed she’d love to take that name when married. Because it was his, and his sister’s and mother’s. The Surgeon hadn’t had exclusivity over it.This is the one where they start family together.*various parts of this series don't need to be read in any kind of order; story is not linear from some point and time is an illusion*
Relationships: Dani Powell & Jessica Whitly, Dani Powell & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: But if we go down, at least I'm in good company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	New additions to the family

Dani trusted Jessica Whitly. That was a fact, even if it seemed like not so smart of an idea. Deep in her bones, Dani was having a warm feeling toward Mrs Whitly since they had met long ago. She wasn’t exactly what Dani had expected Bright’s mother to be, but nonetheless, despite all of her extremes she had a good heart.

Dani knew Jessica always put the safety (because not necessarily happiness) of her children above anything else. To keep them sane _ (-ish) _ was the priority, the ultimate goal in life of the mother. Now Dani Powell was seated in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands, Jessica's eyes piercing through her chest. She could sense from miles when someone was off. After all, she raised two children, one of which was demolished severely by their serial killer father.

Jessica quickly picked up Dani’s hesitation from the very beginning of the meeting.

“You’re here to tell me something. Something unpleasant.” 

Dani’s eyes shot from where they were fixed, on the cup full of still steaming hot tea, to meet Jessica’s - daggering her. Dani always thought that intense look Malcolm had was caused by his icy blue eyes but now she realised she was wrong. It wasn’t in the striking  _ color  _ of the eyes, it was in his  _ blood, _ since Jessica Whitly just looked at her with the same intensive stare.

Dani shifted uncomfortably. Usually she was used to being told what’s on her mind before she was fully aware of the thing by Malcolm. For something like that to take place with Jessica threw her off balance. 

“I don’t need to be my son to see that, Dani”, Jessica’s deep, steady voice rumbled across the room and the detective became even more stressed. “So what it is, dear?”, the woman asked with worry always present in her.

Mrs. Whitly was always kind to Dani but she definitely didn’t give that expression. She was kind to everyone, actually, and it was one of the many things that Dani spotted in Malcolm’s behaviour as well. They both  _ cared  _ for everyone  _ so deeply _ it was astonishing. Almost as if they both felt responsible for crimes of The Surgeon and obligated to pay off to the society for his doing.

“I need your advice about one thing, Mrs Whitley.” Dani looked away, unable to endure the stare coming from the deep brown eyes of Malcolm's mother. And she thought that her talent for not looking away from Bright’s stare prepared her for anyone's gaze! “I need to know how to break some news to Bright. About things he might not be pleased to hear.” Dani started unconsciously nibbling the rim of the cup in growing stress.

Jessica replied with calm and affection Dani was so familiar with. "If you want to leave my son just tell him, you have every right to do so." She was honest even if filled with pain. In Jessica’s viewing of the world her son and Detective Powell were a good couple. Malcolm was doing amazingly better from the day he and Dani became more serious and she didn’t want them to split up, even if only for egoistic reasons.

"I don't want to leave Malcolm!” How could his own mother come up with an idea so bizzare? “I  _ do  _ love him, but… I don't know what to do." Few more nervous nibbles on the edge of the porcelain cup and Dani shot words: "I'm pregnant Mrs Whitley,” a few deep breaths and a look back at the older woman and she continued. ”He has been always talking about how he's not a dad material because of his tricky childhood - as he likes to call it - because of his dependence on heavy doses of medications… What am I supposed to do?"

Dani was never sitting across someone so confused as Jessica Whitley in that moment, in her life. It was truly a huge achievement to surprise that woman to the point of her showing it on her exterior, since she was through so many untypical things in her life so far. “I- I didn’t expect  _ that _ when you phoned.” Jessica’s cup landed on the table and she moved closer to Dani. “I cannot advise you a lot, Dani. It’s between the two of you but Malcolm really doesn’t like when information is kept away from him.”

As if Dani didn’t know  _ that _ .

***

Tonight Dani and Malcolm were supposed to be having a nice dinner together at some fancy restaurant of his choice. Truth be told, it was always his place of choice. Not that Dani minded - he just knew where food that didn’t make him sick was served. Instead they were on the stakeout, meant to keep an eye on the possible suspect in yet another case of gruesome murder and the approaching night was meant to be spent locked together in the car.

For an almost full first hour they both were sitting wordlessly, in silence not of the uncomfortable kind, but rather in a very calming one. The pair was dating for almost a year now and even lived together for two months at this point. It was one of the very first things they’d learned while being together since both had problems with sharing - instead of forcing anything, they decided to adapt the silence to their benefit and just enjoyed the presence of one another.

But Dani’s thoughts were racing. All those scenarios she imagined that might play out after she’ll share the news with Bright were terrifying. The worry filling her brain started slowly condensing on her face, tensing up all her muscles. Dani started feeling insecure so she fixed her gaze on the front door of the suspect’s house, hoping that her partner won’t spot her strange behaviour. But nothing flew past him, it was what he had been doing for a living for over a decade now. Him noticing something about her was off was inevitable.

She had to give it to him, he wasn’t  _ that  _ weird about profiling everybody nowadays but still. It was creepy, so when Dani felt Bright’s eyes scanning her posture she looked right back at him. “Something’s wrong, Detective Powell,” Malcolm started with worry before she had a chance to snap at him. Dimmed anger started shining in her eyes and profiler instantly was on defensive. “I am not profiling you,” he knew she hated that, “I just know you well enough. That’s all.”

Dani escaped his intensifying gaze, once again focusing her whole energy on the door. “Talk to me, Dani...” His voice broke at her name and with that her heart as well. Tears started to build up but with few quick blinks she restored sharp vision. She was worried, scared, angry and everything in between.

“We need to talk, Bright.” Soft voice wasn’t mirroring her emotions and it was her goal. Dani didn’t want to have to explain herself and was hoping that Malcolm would just let it go for now if she’ll be calm enough - as if she hadn’t known him. “But now is not a good time, okay? We’re at work. And - don’t profile me in the meantime, would you?” With the last question anger taking the best of her, as usual when it came to this particular request.

“You want to leave me.” The ease at which he assumed it was painful for her.

Dani was daggering him right away with hurt in her eyes. It was unbelievable for her to assume something like that. As if he hadn’t known her at all. “I am very offended it wasn’t even a question, Bright. What is with you all? This was the same thought as your mother’s. Do y’all really just don’t want me in your family? If all of you are so eager for that idea we can arrange it. One word Malcolm, and I’m out.” 

Outburst of her anger surprised him but a spark of happiness reflected in his eye. He was really sure that she was going to dump him. “No, I apologize! But it seemed to be the only reasonable thing. You clearly are afraid to tell me something but I lack imagination. What other thing you might be  _ afraid  _ to tell me?”

“Stop profiling me!”, she shouted and Malcolm without giving it another thought shouted back at her. “I am not. I just  _ know  _ you!” But the screaming match ended, before it even properly started, with Dani calmly breathing in.

“I’m pregnant,” the word flowed as she breathed out.

“Wh- What?”

“Yeah…” Her eyes were not meeting his. “I need air. Keep an eye on the suspect.” And just like that Dani was gone.

Malcolm Bright was left with his thoughts which never ended well. Pregnant. With him. Without a doubt with him. With who else? She was clearly in love, she wouldn’t cheat on him. But it can’t be; he  _ can’t _ be a father. He doesn’t know how to be one. He has zero experience with kids. Furthermore! He has no one to look up to. Gil? Yeah, he was an amazing father figure but not to a  _ baby _ .  **_A baby_ ** . Malcolm’s breath started to shorten. His tremor was back. Great, what a moment for a panic attack.

In an attempt of stopping the rush of the thoughts he forced his focus on the house they were observing. Malcolm lost track of time, looking at one spot this whole time. He did everything in his power to not think, to not overthink. So he just cut thinking away as a whole, mindlessly doing his job.

Dani came back half an hour later and after a while of silence resonating with the slammed door she exhaled in an attempt to soothe her nerves. She came to conclusions, probably overthinking while he was doing his best to keep his mind blind as a sheet of paper.

“We don’t need to do it.” Dani wasn’t looking at him but he was looking at her, taking in her every move; her hands hidden in her sleeves anxiously rubbing against her things, her eyes staring into the wheel, her whole posture leaned forward. “Have a baby, I mean. Not now, not ever.”

“Dani…”

“No, I mean it Malcolm. We never had a conversation about it and maybe we should now.” Her calmness was freezing his blood. “You mentioned a few times that you are not suited to be a dad. I get that. If I am going to do that I am not doing this alone.” The mere thought she imagined being alone in this made a knot in his guts tighter. “We need to be on the same page with this one.”

“I never even thought about that, you know?” His relaxed voice surprised them both. “My whole life I was sure that my baggage was too much for anyone…”

“And yet, here I am.” Soft smile crawled across her tightly pursed lips. Sparks coming back to the eyes.

As in the scale, when her mood lighten up, his got darker. “But are you here to stay?”

“Bright… After all this time you still think I’m gonna run away? Haven’t I seen the worst?”

“You have.”

“I am not scared of you. I am scared  _ about  _ you. Those visits to your father, plots among you, Jessica and Ainsley… These are the things I’m worrying about.”

“I am a family guy, but Dani.. Are we ready to do this? To have a baby?” The gazes met for the first time. “Do you want it?”

“You know we are not gonna have one right away, right? Babies take time.” Spending so much time with Bright taught her to use humor when things were getting too serious. She wasn’t proud of that, especially since she knew how annoying the thing was for others.

“Yeah, I know that.” Malcolm chuckled but tried to hide his smile behind still slightly trembling hand.

“Are we on the same page?” Dani persisted with a smile, but she already knew the answer.

“Yeah, we are.”

Malcolm’s trembling hand reached to the inner pocket in his jacked and appeared again with a little black velvet box. Dani traced all his movement, never leaving the eyes from the hand, eyebrows getting higher and higher. He wordlessly just opened the box, holding it over the stick, already waiting for the answer.

“I was meant to ask you at the dinner tonight.”

“You haven’t asked me anything yet, Malcolm Bright.” She teased him with joyish sparks filling her eyes.

“Dani Powell, will you agree to making the terrible mistake of becoming my wife?”

“Oh yes!” She exclaimed while Malcolm placed a simple gold ring with one diamond onto her cold as hell finger. Dani knew it was a diamond, Jessica raised him in a certain way and the ring was the effect of it. She tried to not bother her brain too much about the worth of the thing. The act of offering it to her was far more important…

Dani didn’t cry as girls had a tendency to do in situations like this. Instead the happiness was radiating from her during the whole, luckily peaceful, night. And for the whole time her stare was coming back to the new thing decorating her finger.

***

Malcolm had many various little rituals concerning his morning. It wasn’t so much a routine as a rather perfectly polished, complex rite that if skipped, caused slight panic in him throughout the whole day, until he could fulfill them all the next morning. One of which was radio playing the whole time from waking up to the moment of leaving his loft. So in the mornings the place was quiet only if it was empty…

Now Dani was lying in the bed, fully covered by one of many blankets she brought with her while slowly making herself comfortable at Malcolm’s and soft jazz was playing. After the night on stakeout they didn’t have to be at the station before noon so she was using this extra time to just lay in bed in comfort and warmth. But Malcolm was already up, filling the apartment with the tasty smell of freshly brewed coffee.

This made Dani rethink her plans for the morning and eventually she got up to the stool, waiting for the drink of gods to be handed to her hands by her fiance. Word so new in her vocabulary she got herself surprised. The visible shock wasn’t missed by Malcolm’s clever eyes. 

“I hate to break this to you but we have to tell people we are getting married.” He said when Dani was observing how light was playing on her new ring, the one Malcolm has proposed with.

They haven’t talked this through yet. When they want to get married - after or before the baby is born, after or before Dani will be visibly pregnant; do they want just a simple ceremonial or a fancy party... During the stakeout they usually weren’t talking much and last night was no different. After coming home in the middle of the night Dani was so exhausted she passed out the moment her head met with the pillow. However Malcolm probably hasn't slept a bit and had the whole night to overthink the new situation. Now the most important question was if his conclusions were similar to Dani’s needs...

Now was the time to make a decision about the reveal to the family. 

“I really don’t want to,” Dani grumbled and hid herself behind the thick curtain of her curls. Lowering herself more and more she eventually ended up laying face down on the counter, hands covering her head. Shortly after that repositioning Malcolm heard her mumble “Do we need to?”. Dani was clearly not in the slightest pleased by the upcoming show of  _ everything  _ about the proposal. But that kind of show was never something she was comfortable with. Similar hesitation occurred when it came to telling the team at the station they date.

“I’m afraid so…” Malcolm walked around the kitchen island and stopped when he was standing directly behind Dani. He laid his hands on her shoulders and started slowly massaging them, in an attempt to make her feel relaxed. “Everyone will notice the ring on your finger. And it will be sooner than later since we work with really good detectives.” Malcolm slowly leaned over her, planting a kiss at the nape of her neck ”We have a little more time with revealing your pregnancy,” he added comfortingly into her ear.

Bright’s warm breath tickled her ear. As the result she squirmed and swiftly straightened, leaning fully into Malcolm’s body with her back. His hand quickly found her middle, holding her tighter. “I love you.” His lips found her neck in the chaos of her curls. Malcolm was never one of those men who complained about a woman's hair being untamed and everywhere as soon as she started inhabiting his place. Dani threw her head on his shoulder giving Malcolm better access to her neck. “I don’t want to do all this...” He smiled and bit her, that bastard. “I just want to be with you.”

“So there are two of us.” Another kiss placed on her neck. “But we have to tell everybody and it’s easier to just gather them all in one place at the same time.” Dani had no idea where his thoughts were racing but she was sure she wasn’t liking that place. “My mother will take this as an engagement dinner and we won’t be forced to hold the more official one. She’ll be satisfied.”

***

The excuse to hold the announcement party at Malcolm’s family home came about a month later. They asked Jessica if she would mind if their friends from work joined them for dinner. She had nothing against it, actually exhibiting contentment in her facial expression. Jessica was definitely expecting something and Malcolm was clueless how anything would’ve gone on her radar.

He spoke to his mother about that matter alone and then she excused him, hiding contentment in sparks buried deep in her eyes. Jessica left to take some important call concerning one of the charities she anonymously supported, while Malcolm stayed in the room, waiting for Dani to join him, after finishing her shift at precinct. Today they were supposed to drink tea with Jessica and go to see the doctor.

His fiancee appeared a few minutes after his mother went upstairs to her office. Bright cornered her, the moment Dani stepped into the living room.

“Would you like to tell me why my mother seems to know something?” Few seconds passed while the thought set in her head. She huffed a smile and leaned closer, to lay her forehead on his shoulder. Utterly confused Malcolm opened his arms and grabbed Dani's arms.

“Will you believe me if I’ll tell you I forgot?”

“Forgot what?” Bright wanted to rub her arms but the leather jacket made it impossible for smooth strokes so he just drew her tight to his chest, Dani’s face still hidden.

“I told her,” she said into his chest. Loud breath in and Dani gathered courage to look him in the eyes. “I told her earlier that day, that I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Malcolm wasn’t expecting that and his eyes opened widely, showing his whole irises. He felt like he should be offended that Dani had told his mother before she had told him about pregnancy. After all the child was his, not his mother’s. But he wasn’t angry albeit utterly confused by lack of therefore.

“Yeah, I hoped for some advice.”

“And have you received any?” He knew the answer, just wanted to irk her a little.

“Hell no...”

***

The dinner was held next weekend. In situations like this couples usually had announced their engagement beforehand, so they would gather friends and family only to celebrate. But Dani and Malcolm's situation was slightly different and they decided to just tell and celebrate at the same time. It was easier for them to have everyone at one place and say the thing once, without needing to repeat themself.

Gil was the first one to arrive. He was in this place many times before, while Malcolm was still a kid, then teenegar who was slowly stepping into vile adulthood. He and Jessica quickly found themselves seated at the table with glasses of bourbon in their hands. Even if it was Malcolm and Dani who invited them all, Gil was good friends with Jessica but only recently she learned how to appreciate it properly.

The rest of the guests, that included Ainsley, JT with Tally, and Edrisa, came in all at the same time with Ainsley letting them in. She met them on the stairs in front of the doors, running up to the members of Malcolm’s team she hasn’t had a chance to meet so far.

“Hello!” She shouted from the street corner when she left the cab. The three right away shifted their focus from the conversation they were having to her. None of them met prior to that point but the team was aware of Bright's sister so they right away recognised Ainsley Whitly in the figure coming to them.

“Hi, you have to be Malcolm’s friends.” She looked over them, sharing a warmer smile with Tally, reached to shake hands with all three of them. “I’m Ainsley. Come on in!” And she led the way to open the door as if they were her guests.

“We are here!” Malcolm heard Ainsley shouting and shot straight away to welcome the rest of the team. Dani slowly joined him and got caught up in a tight embrace by Ainsley. With time they grew closer, sharing similar concerns about Malcolm’s health. When she let her loose Malcolm introduced everyone to his sister.

“I think last time I promised that you’ll get proper house tour--”

“Amazing idea!” Tally started with excitement. Everything about this situation was new to her but she was very willing to take in every detail of this lifestyle. JT tried to object but with Edrisa’s enthusiasm Malcolm took all of them upstairs to show the place where he grew up.

Dani stayed with Ainsley in the hall. The moment she was sure no one could overhear her she stepped closer to Dani and smiled, leaning in a conspiratory manner.

“Mom told me!” Dani could only roll her eyes in annoyance. She didn’t tell Jessica to keep it a secret so of course she spilled it to her daughter.

“No, Ains,” Dani picked up Malcolm’s name for his sister some time ago. “That’s still a secret.” Her eyes shot to make sure nobody was listening. “It is a thing, but the doctor told me to wait with any announcements till the fifth month.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah. Today is about something else.”

And with that they went to the table, to join Jessica and Gil. Dani was aware, for as long as Bright had been working with them, how important Gil was for this family but she never had a chance to observe it live. Ainsley seamlessly joined the conversation and Dani was able only to look with her mouth slightly opened in awe.

Within a few more minutes the others were back and dinner was served. Malcolm decided it was time to tell the thing while they were eating, so no one would interrupt busy with chewing.

“I proposed to Dani, and she said yes.”

Cutlery clinged and bursts of laughter were heard. He did it just like he liked to rip off plasters - so quickly the thoughts didn’t have time to cloud his mind.

“Isn’t he romantic?” Sarcasm spitted through her smiling lips. “But he’s honest. We are indeed engaged.”

Her hand landed on the table, next to Tally who immediately learned over to admire the shine of the ring. Dani’s fingers usually were decorated with jewelry so when no one had known to look for something no one had spotted anything.

Congratulations were addressed, the more expressive were from Edrisa who truly was ecstatic for Malcolm. She liked him so much, he was one of few who had no problem with her hyperfixation on work and death, and even had his own fair share in them.

The mood was killed a minute later when the concerns appeared in Ainsley’s mind and she locked eyes with Malcolm. 

“Are you going to tell Dad?”

Bright twiched, holding his hand near the tightly clenched lips. Dani looked worryingly at him, noticing the tremor was back.

“Ainsley!” Jessica exclaimed with wrath.

“No, Jessica. It is an important question. And no,” Dani looked deep into Ainsley eyes, searching for understating in those witty eyes. “It’s not something Martin Whitly will be aware of. It’s our happiness and I do not intend to share it with  _ him _ .”

***

It was her first time in Claremont Psychiatric in what seemed like a lifetime. Last time she was here was before Malcolm had proposed, before she moved in and gave birth. She was a completely different woman back then; she changed, learned how to be part of Malcolm's life rather than just an addition to his person in all social situations correlated with his family's wealth.

Dani took countless advice from both Jessica and Ainsley in the span of her relationship with Bright. There were tricks and tips on how to act and look around those with countless privileges - politics, philanthropists and other dirty rich bastards. They never intended to be offensive in any way with tips about her looks but people in their social circle could be cruel to her if Dani chose to not adjust her appearance to those standards. Yes, sometimes she was feeling bad about herself but Malcolm never let anyone get into her head. Sometimes he would speak declarations of her beauty for the whole night to lift her spirit up after a particularly rude encounter at some event.

Because of those two women Dani learned how to look, in order to fit in into their lifestyle and earn herself privileges around different people of upper class. When around them she had to give up her natural curls because they were  _ too black _ and apparently you could have curls during those gatherings as long as they were precisely styled. Nothing natural could get past those assholes. So Dani learned how to style her hair into more tamed curls, more acceptable by nobles of New York.

But today was not the day to hide, Dani was unapologetically herself in that moment. With everything new she acquired and everything old she kept. Curls wild and messy, makeup of her choice and not the one dictated by anyone. The only thing that changed permanently after she married into the Whitly family were her clothes. They were expensive since Jessica persuaded Dani she can’t walk around in cheap rags, now when she’s married to Malcolm. At first Dani was very offended but learned how to read Jessica’s words and that they very rarely are meant to hurt.

Some time after her first visit with Malcolm, while they were working on “The Count of Monte Cristo” case, she started consulting with Doctor Whitly on her own. The first time it happened was during a particularly nasty moment in Malcolm’s mind. Even though Gil at first had been very reluctant toward that idea it had been clear what those visits were doing to their profiler. In the end Arroyo had to choose between two bad ideas and just decided to pick the lesser evil. Then every time the team hadn’t wanted Bright’s state to worsen Dani volunteered. Martin was surprised, but not that much, when he saw Dani alone for the first time and since then he claimed they had a connection. Malcolm was pretty worried his father liked Dani.

This time however was different, it wasn’t meant to be filled with Dani’s strong moral posture and persistence in getting Martin’s answers. It was their first encounter as the in-laws, but he had no idea about it just yet. The Surgeon was clueless that Malcolm and Dani started family on their own, where Martin Whitly hadn't had his place.

When walking through a metal detector and the entrance to the clinic she had her doubts, twist in her guts telling her to leave the ring with her badge and gun with the guard. They had numerous conversations about this moment with Malcolm, whether or not they even should mention to Dr Whitly anything. Now Dani stepped into the cell, anxiously swirling the wedding ring around her finger. The decision was hers, and she had chosen transparency. It worked with other Whitlys, maybe it’ll work with this one as well.

After look-through she decided nothing has changed in the cell since she was here last time. “Oh, hello there Detective Powell,” Martin suspended his glaze over her fidgeting fingers, “or is it different now?” Wide grin spread on his lips, sparking up his eyes.

“Whitly.” Dani said in stone cold voice, sustaining her straight face.

“Excuse me, Dani but I believe there’s no need for such a harsh reaction to use last names.” This man loved the sound of his own voice. Martin was very talkative and now was no different, so Dani let him speak. The surprise at the end will be worth it. “I just wanted to make sure I address you correctly. And by the way - congratulations.”

“Thank you, doctor Whitly.”

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Martin wiggled his eyebrows at her. The man grew rather fond of her during those few times she came to consult profiles alone.

“Whitly.”

“And again… There’s no need-” Dani quickly interrupted him, clearly having unfinished lines to say “But I still use Powell in work.” As for such a smart guy it took him long but it finally set in his mind. The person she married was Whitly; the name she now had was Whitly.

She was surprised when Malcolm told her Bright was only an alias, that his legal name is still Whitly. And he was surprised when Dani confessed she’d love to take that name when married. Because it was his, and his sister’s and mother’s. The Surgeon hadn’t had exclusivity over it. “And Malcolm still goes by Bright,” Dani added.

Martin's eyes shined with excitement. “Well, I am a little hurt I wasn't invited. I would’ve sent you newlyweds a present of some sort.”

“There was no need for that. We received enough of them.”

“Oh, please! Let me make it up to you! What are you missing? I have to! What your mother-in-law gave you?”

Dani was 6 months pregnant during the ceremony. She wasn’t as large as other pregnant women sometimes are, only a little plumpier. Those few guests were asked to not buy them anything, it was already established Malcolm had money for everything they might need. But Jessica quickly picked that up, making it literal and she had organised a list of what was needed for a baby.

The moment for Dani to tell Martin about the other new element of The Whitly’s was rapidly approaching her. “Jessica presented us a crib while Ainsley gave us a matching stroller.”

And then Dani saw probably the scariest thing in her whole life. “Wait, are you…?” Martin’s eyes lit up so brightly she stepped back, tripping on the chair. To see a serial killer so happy is an experience she realised Malcolm had unpleasant to experience, probably multiple times. She decided today she’ll have to talk with him about this. But for now Dani pushed to the surface the residues of her confidence. “Pregnant? Thank God, no, not anymore.”

“Am I a grandfather already?” Spark of joy in Martin disgusted Dani to the point she squinted her face. This man in a role of a grandfather to her little girl was disturbing, it was a thing she wished will never be a reality.

“You failed your son and daughter so greatly in the role of a father I don’t want you near her, Doctor Whitly. One day she'll become her own person and I then will be powerless. Your chance to meet her will be only after she’ll turn eighteen and only if she'll be willing to. I will not force anything on her.” He was disgusted by this declaration but the next word was going to make him even angrier. “Can’t say the same about Malcolm. Or Jessica. They don't want you around.”

He wasn’t listening. “A granddaughter?!" Martin got so caught up in the idea he hadn’t grasped on the significance of Malcolm and Jessica’s role in keeping their girl away from here. Dani didn't care, she had no intention of repeating herself. "My own? Oh, how lovely! What’s her name?”

“She will introduce herself if that will be her will. Right now it's none of your concern." Dani peeled herself off the wall and approached his desk, then threw files on it. “But this is. I would like to know your opinion because in our’s something doesn’t add up.”

And with that the conversation about  _ her  _ family was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I ask y'all for round of applause for claremonpsych if you enjoyed the readinh. She once againg did the read through and fixed where I messed up with english.  
> Darling, if you'll hear ovation it's me, clapping for you from my corner of Europe!  
> Also, if you haven't noticed I'm in awe with Aurora's natural curls and I will insert that image in my every fic.


End file.
